Danath Fortesque
Captain Danath Fortesque Danath Fortesque was a benevolent knight born and raised within the massive kingdom of Lordaeron. Having a heart that reflected the Light that shone above the chapels and cathedrals, Danath was greatly loved by his family and friends outside of Brill. His life came to a close after he was betrayed by one of his own soldiers within his troops. Now has be given a new life under the grace of the Dark Lady Sylvanas, Danath wants to find the necromancer that took his life.. and get answers to what happened to his family and kingdom. Motto: "I believe in the Light even if I don't follow it like it's devout civil servants." Appearance Danath has maintained majority of his flesh after his demise. He has battle scars over his body from his time alive, each one representing background from his hard work he endured. He is very charitable, thinks about other people before himself. He has the demure of a laid back citizen that does not lose his temper easily. History Captain Danath Fortesque was one of the few original Lordaeron Knights that had led the charge against the Scourge of Lordaeron. Born and Raised in the town of Brill near the Capital City, Danath was born into a Noble family, his parents both Baron and Baroness, as well as a Wine brand. Though he grew up upon the riches of the family, he always maintained a humble demeanor about him. Instead of having things handed to him, he worked for them instead, thus making him loved by his family and the civilians of Lordaeron even more. As he grew up, he would come to be in the ranks of the Alliance of Lordaeron, and becoming a soldier to further protect the kingdom that he saw as home. Time passed on and he grew into the ranks as well as flourished in his life. He had an arranged marriage, which is common among the high socialites who valued status. He was content regardless with his new wife and with his new family he had a son and daughter in the process. It wasn't until the Third War that peace came to and end and Danath received a report about a necromancer defiling the lands to the East. He, along with a small army, went to the east in order to take care of the undead threat, but he didn't know about the traitor upon the ranks. The traitor in the midst was merely a pawn of another House, someone whom would have benefited from seeing the House of Fortesque fall to pieces. Eventually arriving upon their destination, the evil necromancer known as Marzok had called upon his undead minions to make way for the town of Strahnbrad, though the Lordaeron army went to quickly intercept. In the midst of battle, the traitor had somehow lurked through and plunged a dagger in the open area where the nape of the neck was and Danath fell instantly. After the battle was said and done, the said opposing House had brought the corpse of the man to the Baron and Baroness, claiming that it was the Scourge that killed him and it was "thrown under the rug" as he was claimed as the "Hero of Lordaeron". Now freshly risen from the grave, he seeks out Marzok now to finish the job that he so rightfully began and seek for the knowledge of what happened to his family.... and his kingdom.